undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Angelo
Joe Angelo is and original CAW and is currently signed on the online federation OCW (Online Championship Wrestling) OCW (2011-2013;2018-present) Debut and Rockstars Joe Angelo made his OCW debut in a tag team match with The Wingman , only to lose to Python and A-Gibbs. Joe and Wingman would then form a new tag team called ''Rockstars. ''Rockstars would face the team of Sumaritin and Spiker C at Extreme Rules for the Tag Team Championships in a losing effort. At TLC, Rockstars won the belts from Sumaritin and Spiker C. At the Royal Rumble Match, Joe entered at #30 and became the 1st ever Royal Rumble winner and was guaranteed a World Heavyweight Title Shot at Wrestlemania 1. At Elimination Chamber, Rockstars defended their championships against the Syndicate (Greg Savior and Omega ) losing the match and the titles. At Wrestlemania, Joe would go on to defeat Caesar Dan for the World Title. World Heavyweight Champion and heel turn Joe would go on to deafeat Caesar in his non-aired rematch. Joe would then put his championship on the line at Summerslam against the first champion, The Ninja in a winning effort. Joe would hold on to the title until Cyber Vengeance where he dropped the title to JZ after the OCW Universe voted to see them fight each other. Joe looked as though he could've won the match after he performed the Style's clash through the announce table. At Survivor Series, he and JZ were attacked by Ascension memebers Ian Blaze and Drew Spade. Joe would team with JZ at Smackdown! against the two men in a winning effort. Joe fought JZ at Money in the Bank for the World Championship but did not win. After the match, Joe turned heel by attacking JZ. On the second episode of OCW Nitro, Joe went out and spoke out about why he attacked JZ. He blammed the fans for his behavior, solidifying his heel turn. He fought The Ninja in the first round of the #1 contender tournament and lost. 2nd OCW Run; 2x World Champion Joe would make his return to OCW at OCW NXT Takeover winning his 2nd World Heavyweight Championship against Mario Sanchez, Nick Shadows and Hollywood. Joe then took on CM Punk at OCW Battleground in a losing effort. Joe then teamed with Mike House at OCW Smackdown 4 in a winning effort against Archangel and Johnny Extreme. Joe would then go on to defend his title successfully against Mike House at OCW Backlash. Intercontinental Champion, OCW Triple Crown Winner WCA (2013-present) It was reported that Joe Angelo had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Joe Angelo made his WCA debut at WrestleMania 1 attacking Commander Corpse. He then faced David Mill for the Cruiserweight Championship and won. He fought Alex Mins at Crash 2 in a Unification Championship match and won, thus becoming the Intercontinental Champion of WCA. Championships & Accomplishments OCW *World Heavyweight Champion - 2x *'Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current)' *Tag Team Champions- 1x with The Wingman *Royal Rumble 2012 Winner *Triple Crown Winner (4th) WCA: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x *Tag Team Champion - 1x with Hero *Cruiserweight Champion - 1x (Last) *National Champion - 1x (Last) YTW: *Season 1 RAW Mr. MITB Category:CAW